


Heir of Breath and Knight of Blood

by RedRomRomance



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat FINALLY admits he has flushed red feelings for John.</p><p>John... well, he....uh....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heir of Breath and Knight of Blood

It wasn't much, just laying all my fucking feelings on the table. Feeling like my blood pumper is going to explode and my think pan is frying.

Okay, fuck it. This is a huge Gog damn deal and Egbert is just staring at me with the expression that got him the name Egderp.

What if he turns me down? I have watched too many romcoms to think it wouldn't hurt. If fact he hasn't said anything yet and already it hurts. His silence is pissing me off, yet I still feel my eyes water and some of the wetness run down my face before I could stop it.

"I… and…. Well…," John started.

This was it, he was going to turn me down and then suggest we be best friends or some shit.

My legs were carrying me down the hallway before I could truly think, running to the front door of his hive. My hand was reaching for the doorknob when I was paralyzed, the air condensing around me until I couldn't move my limbs, tears still streaking down my face.

'This is what you get for thinking he would say yes the second time, and forgetting the boy had mastered his powers and could still use them on Earth.' I berated myself.

Egbert may be a derp but he hadn't earned the title Heir of Breath for no reason.

"Karkat! Wait!" He huffed as he ran his way down the hallway as fast as he could go.

"Yeah because, obviously, I can move, dumbass." It was meant to come out a lot angrier but it was hard to express how much beyond pissed I was through tears.

"Heh, guess you're right." He said in his adorable way, adding one of his half-embarrassed smiles.

'Wait! No! Bad Karkat, don't think like that.'

"Of course I am, I am your Gog." My old anger and sarcasm coming back to me, my only defense.

"You never let me talk." He pouted.

'Oh Jegus, don't pout.'

"Because I never liked boys and…"

'Fuck.' I had forgotten about the rejection waiting to happen while watching his facial expressions.

He placed his hands on my frozen shoulders and although he was backed up as far as he could go while still touching me he wouldn't look me in the eye. He started talking again. This time it was rushed and had a hint of panic.

"But then I met you and told you I wasn't homo and we went on playing the game. Then we met in person for the first time and kinda became friends, then friends. And then you died and I lost it, Karkat. I thought I was going to go crazy. Dave and Rose and Jade, heck even Jake and them told me I was in love with you. I didn't want to believe…. I mean I am not a homosexual, right? And then Rose and Roxy went through their psychobabble to prove to me that I was in love with you and it freaked me the fuck out, because in the end even I was convinced. The idea shook my world. And then you came back to life and I thought I wouldn't have to think about it anymore. I could go back to pretending the only thing between us was friendship. That we're just best friends and that I didn't- hadn't- fallen in love with you." He took a deep breath, pausing in his narrative but still not looking me in the eye.

I just stared at him with wide eyes. Not only did he just cuss, but this sounded nothing like a rejection. Mixed signals were just flying everywhere.

"And that is when I decided I would just tell you how I felt. You know, man up and just do it. But….. I just couldn't, and then you did just now and I…. but…. Nothing would come out. And…. And… and…." And he broke down crying, head hanging down, arms dropping back to his sides.

The air around me finally released my body and I stumbled forward, hitting John's chest.  
Egbert finally looked me in the eyes. My red meeting his baby blues.

I pulled him into my chest, breathing him in. He was taller than me so my face only reached his neck and I took full advantage with that and nuzzled my face into it.

"Yes" He mumbled into my hair and when I looked up at his face he brought his lips down on mine.

"Fuckass."

"Love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago and posted it on FF, so just so you know I didn't steal it. I am the same person.


End file.
